


By Soothing Rivers

by rdmlily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just fluff, knife cat emoji, one belong to a friend, theres two wols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdmlily/pseuds/rdmlily
Summary: Their souls seemed so intertwined, that perhaps they were almost as one.
Relationships: Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	By Soothing Rivers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarblossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarblossoms/gifts).



> SURPRISE AHA I FINISHED EMETWOL WEEK!!!
> 
> EmetWol Week #7: Eternal Bond
> 
> >3c
> 
> also sorry for mistakes it's almost 12am

Afternoons on the cusp of autumn were usually the best for finding a nice quaint place in Bronze Lake to rest. Many places throughout Eorzea would have been just as well to be frank, but at least the gentle stonework covered in vines and the crackled cobble and marble broken with moss offered more quiet respite than usual. It helped that the quiet was only ever punctuated by the sound of a gentle bite of food or the scribbling of a pen between Feloria and his current company.

A young Miqo'te he had grown rather close to as of late, who went by the name of Zeph'yrr, or Zeph as he would often insist would be fine enough. A gentle young lad with ashy white hair and a calm demeanor that any could find agreeable, they had met through a variety of circumstances. Namely, their choices in significant others no less. As it were, Feloria had, at some point in time, regained a fair bit of memory due to the rather insistent nature of a mysterious, towering man named Hythlodaeus, and as of much more recent events, come to a startling yet welcome realization that they had once been together, long ago. Like some sort of whimsical fairytale, the veritable giant had awoken something dormant, something familiar and sweet like saccharine dreams made real.

In this discovery, he also met the enigmatic Emet-Selch, or Hades, as he were ought to be called. In meeting him, he also stumbled upon Zeph'yrr, the two seemed as close as any could be, and if Feloria dared, perhaps as close as he and Hythlodaeus had drawn to one another. Feloria had taken a backseat per Hythlodaeus's request during their ordeals in the First, and watched almost helplessly as this young man worked himself tirelessly to achieve something far greater than glory or revelry.

He had strode further for love.

Feloria watched as a complete stranger mulled and mused over the feelings so complex for a man all but their small group of three seemed to despise. Watched as he fought arduously to find the truths that Feloria had also sought, though in solace, truth about himself and Emet-Selch, the man he drew so close to when he thought none would see them. It had been heartbreaking to watch them yearn so deeply, and Feloria only hoped that perhaps they did find time to be together when no one was there to harp on them so.

Then stood the final act, Feloria had been there to support Zeph's decision to tire Hades out during the last stand, only giving support when a blow would land on the young Miqo'te. Eventually he had been forced to stand down, whisked away by the will of Hythlodaeus to prevent harm to himself, and had to watch Zeph'yrr stand alone to talk Hades down from his rage.

To his surprise, the ire soon faded, the world shifted back from an illusion of pain and torment, to a placid and cool shade of the same scene. They had embraced, they had shared no doubt things so personal they alone could only understand, and then they stood, rejoined. Feloria had been awestruck, that such fervor to hold onto salvation could tide the pain and anger of a primordial being. That strength resided solely within Zeph, and he could see it roiling about even now as they sat amid slightly chilled air as it blew across the tepid, shallow waters that surrounded them.

Zeph had been focused on the ruins no doubt, every bite was a small break between minutes of honed scribbling. Feloria had caught a glimpse once or twice on the pages he filled, sketches and musings, notes of architecture and perhaps even aetheric compositions if he weren't mistaken. Still, between the scratching of pen to parchment he had all but devoured the sandwich still poised in his non-writing hand. Feloria only shook his head before catching an unusual glint he had yet to notice.

Dangling from his young companion's ear was a new earring, one that looked fairly familiar. Yet he could not place it, something told him it was no mere glamour change. Zeph'yrr also seemed more… airy, then usual. His aether swirled with something one might call delight, his fated strands flitting about as if caught on a billowing breeze. Feloria was no master of emotion, and determining things not to do with medicine or flora was not his forte, but there was no denying the absolute bliss that radiated from his friend.

"You're in unusually good spirits today, has something happened, or are you just glad to see ruins of the Source again?" Feloria prompted, hopeful that perhaps he might just receive an answer from the source.

It seemed to only work to stall all movement from the younger, sandwich pressed to his lips as he had taken a bite, pen poised above his notes, eyes wide and glancing toward Feloria much with the small fawn resting at his side often did. It took him by surprise really, Zeph usually never startled easily, but to just freeze? How very unlike him. Zeph swallowed whatever portion of his meal he had bitten rather hard, sandwich and pen finding purchase against their sprawled blanket. There was a few moments of silence before Feloria noticed that a faint flush had dusted his friend's cheeks.

Feloria was no genius, but he could see lovesickness a hundred malms away. With a patient smile, he waited, Zeph seeming to find his remaining sandwich an interesting sight all of the sudden.

"Well, I-"

"There you two are! Honestly if you didn't shine so brightly we would  _ never  _ have found you all out in the wilds!" A voice crashed through the gentle lull of the nearby water lapping at the cobble walkways, effectively cutting Zeph off from his response. He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when Feloria's attention turned to the offender.

"Hythlodaeus most you be  _ so loud _ ," came a more disgruntled voice just behind him, another familiar one at least. "You act as though you couldn't have just willed them to your side."

"Ah, and ruin their lovely time? Hades, my dear friend, I  _ do _ have a heart," Hythlodaeus replied, a grin plastered wide across his lips as he looked from his friend over toward Feloria and Zeph, though Feloria felt a rush of heat to his own cheeks at the lock of their eyes before Hythlodaeus hurried his way over to their resting place. A quick and chaste kiss was given, one that Feloria normally would have chased if not given their company. Instead he simply gave the other a smile before turning his attention to Hades.

He was still sauntering his way over, tired no doubt, just like always, his eyes transfixed similarly to the object of  _ his _ affection. The scowl he wore just seconds prior melted with the sight of Zeph'yrr, a smile so soft and almost strange to see on the brooding man brightening his expression tenfold. Zeph was smiling right back, embarrassment forgotten as he moved to allow Hades a place to sit next to him.

Then, it hit him. As he found himself wound in Hythlodaeus's arms, facing the now chatting couple, Feloria saw it. The earring Zeph wore perfectly matched, down the very  _ facet _ , Hades's. He wanted to say something, but found a finger pressed to his lips, as if his captor knew- which he probably did- exactly what he had been thinking.

So, he remained silent, and only smiled a gentle smile at the two. At Emet and Zeph, Hades and Persy, two souls so deeply entwined with each other that, to Feloria's eyes, that could have been one person. Their love, boundless, and so full of resounding bliss.

Another time, he could find another time to ask what those earrings meant to them, though he had an idea it probably meant more than words could ever describe.


End file.
